Finding the warmth
by VCLvcl123
Summary: I watched the Canadian Promo for Countdown and I just had to write this.


After watching the Canadian promo I wrote this. Its my take on what should happen in Countdown. Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer- I dont own Castle I am just using the characters for my own entertainment. and yours of course. **

* * *

They had tried their hardest to stay warm but in the end they became too tired to keep moving. So they sat down and Kate curled up next to him, it was all they could do to stay warm. He liked the feeling of her this close to him but he hated with everything he had that it had to be these circumstances. He knew things weren't looking good. He tried to keep her talking. As long as he could hear her voice they would both be fine.

"I can't feel anything." She said and Castle felt sadness well up inside him. He wanted to keep her warm. Keep her safe.

"I know. I'm sorry." Her breathing began to slow and his heart sank.

"Castle… I just need to tell you how much I lo…" Her arm dropped and her breathing stopped. He felt something inside him break.

"Kate stay with me." He wanted to do something… anything to help her but he couldn't move. "I need you to stay with me. I need you." He felt a tear run down his cheek and it froze before it hit the ground.

His eyes felt heavy. He just needed to close them. Maybe if he did he would wake up from this nightmare. But the pain was there and all too real.

"Kate… Kate my love… please stay with me." _If someone doesn't get here soon we'll both die. _He didn't want to think about it but the thought was there. Castle felt his own breathing slow as his eyes closed and he welcomed in the darkness.

….

The next time his eyes opened he was in an ambulance. The paramedics were talking frantically. He didn't know what was wrong. The only thing he knew was…

"Kate." He said trying to sit up. His whole body ached. "Wh… where is she? Is she okay?" He asked. One paramedic pushed him gently back down into a laying position.

"We don't know but it… it didn't… you'll probably see her at the hospital." Castle felt this hole inside him. He needed Kate to be okay for him to be okay. If she died… _I should have kept her warmer. _

Then his eye slowly closed again only to open and see his daughter's worried face.

"I love you dad." She said.

"Wh… how's Kate?" He asked looking around the room. Then an empty wheel chair rolled in.

"If you're up to it we can go see her. She isn't awake yet." The nurse said. Castle jumped at the chance no matter how he was feeling. They wheeled away in silence leaving his mother and daughter in his room.

"She'll be coming around. Things are looking up." Castle felt a small bit of joy seep in but her would only be truly happy when he saw her alive and well.

"How do you know… I mean… Did her heart rate change or something?" He asked.

"She was mumbling in her sleep." The nurse said and he could sense the smile in her voice. "She really likes you." The nurse said and Castle felt a little more joy seep in. They wheeled into her room and he saw her sleeping figure. His hand made its way to hers and she shifted slightly.

"Does she know?" The nurse asked just before leaving.

"Know what?" He asked.

"How much you love her?" Castle inhaled a deep breath at that.

"I don't…I mean… I haven't had the chance to tell her yet." The nurse gave a little smile and nodded. "How did you know?"

"You mumble in your sleep too." She said and then disappeared out of the room. Just then Kate let out a quiet but painful moan. He eyes flickered open and she sat up on her pillow a little more. Castle felt all the joy in the world when her eyes locked on his.

"Hey." He said giving her hand a squeeze. She smiled slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Stiff." She said.

"Me too. If you could, don't ever scare me like that again. You…you died Kate."

"I'll try not to do that again." She could see the pain on his face. "I heard what you said." She said after a few moments of silence. Castle felt a small wave of embarrassment crash over him.

"What do you mean?" He asked hoping that maybe she had been dreaming rather than listening to his conversation with the nurse.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please Review! I know there are lots of these out there but I wanted to add mine to the mix. REVIEW!**


End file.
